Broken Time
by Ayantara
Summary: This is a time turner fic. I'm really trying to keep it from getting to cliche, but if I'm failing, please tell me. Hermione gets thrown back in time to the time of the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not going to be HBP friendly because I started it before the book came out and I can't bare to write about a dead Dumbledore anyway.

* * *

It was the Christmas holidays of Hermione Granger's Seventh and final year at her beloved Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Normally, due to the fact that she was staying at Hogwarts and not going home, she would be curled up in one of the big fluffy armchairs in the Gryffindor common room with her head girl badge winking in the firelight. She would either be reading some very large interesting book or doing her homework. Hermione was the bookworm of Gryffindor and she was very happy so far with her life and accomplishments.

Sadly, she wasn't doing what she would normally be doing on this beautiful, clear, starry night. Instead of a comfortable evening of reading, she was fighting for her life, the life of her friends, and the lives of all the muggles and muggle born witches and wizards alive or yet to be alive. She was fighting in what could very well be the last battle, the battle in which Harry met Voldemort and one of them perished.

Hermione ducked another curse, probably fatal, and sent one of her own in the general direction. She hoped it hit some evil death eater, though, in this mass of people, the odds of it missing were fairly slim. Her long curly hair was braided down the middle of her back so it would not get into her line of vision as she whipped her head back and forth to watch for unwanted curses coming her way and to send a few of hers back.

Her usually warm, honey-brown eyes were cold with hatred as she attempted to kill, or at least seriously maim the men and women that threatened every one of her morals and her life. She was somewhat short and that worked to her advantage sense many of the curses and jinxes were aimed at the head or heart. She was very graceful; her ducking and dodging of potentially deadly spells looked like a well-choreographed dance. She was dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt with the Weird Sisters on it. She wore no robe so that it couldn't get in the way as she moved quickly.

Hermione blocked a spell that was headed for one of her best friends, Ron Weasley, a redhead with a fiery temper to match, two of the most beautiful blue eyes, and a loyalty that went deeper than the deepest ocean. He was very tall, but he had grown into his height by this time. He was actually quite a handsome bloke.

Hermione moved over closer to Harry. In front of her, she saw Remus Lupin, a close friend of hers fighting just as hard and desperately as she was. Also in the crowd around her, she saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Flitwick and every other Hogwarts professor currently employed. There were also many aurors and almost all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. There were still people arriving though, for both sides.

Without looking at him she shouted to Harry, a seventeen-year-old boy with dark messy brown hair and bright green eyes with a quiditch build, over the screaming and yelling going on around her, "Harry! You have to end this! Too many people are dieing." She was more worried about him than the many people that were falling around her. If he kept fighting like this, he wouldn't have the energy to fight Voldemort when the time came. "If we could get this fight off of Hogwart's grounds, then the younger students that are still here will be much safer."

"I know Hermione! Don't you think that I know that? I'm doing everything I can, but nothings going to do any good if I don't find Voldemort. I can't let this go on. That coward Voldemort better show up soon," Harry yelled back at her, clearly angry. Somebody near them was hit by a sickly orange light and fell. That somebody was very likely dead.

* * *

At that exact time and place, only twenty years earlier, another battle was being held. The opponents were equally as competitive, only, these four boys weren't aiming to kill, and the shouting and screaming going on was also punctuated with loud laughter. This snowball fight was all in fun. Fought by the innocent boys who didn't know of the horrors that would occur there right where they were standing. 

"Ow Peter! I thought you were on my team!" cried a boy of about six feet that looked remarkably like the future Harry Potter. The only real difference was the color of his eyes. The boy from the past had mahogany colored eyes while Harry's were emerald.

The boy addressed as Peter looked highly offended. "I swear you said I was on Sirius's team. You told me I was on Sirius's team James!" yelled back a short, somewhat chubby boy with mousy brown hair and watery blue eyes.

A boy with black messy hair and eyes so dark everyone just assumed they were black sighed and turned to Peter, "Peter, that was the last game, this one we switched up teams and you are on James's team and Remus is on mine." The boy who had spoken was six foot one and had a very muscular build from his years as beater on the Gryffindor quiditch team. This was Sirius.

Remus just stayed quiet shaking his head, his sandy brown hair hung down around his ears. His feral, yellow, wolf-like eyes flashed with laughter at the antics of his friends as they continued to throw snowballs at each other as they argued about who was on whose team. As a prefect of 1977, Remus really ought to go and break up the fight before it got violent, but he doubted they would listen to him even if he tried. Despite the carefree innocence Remus wore on the outside, he had a dark secret, one that held the four boys together through everything.

* * *

Hermione froze as she saw the Dark Lord finally appear on the battleground. 

"Harry." Hermione's whisper was barely audible and she was trembling, but he heard her none-the-less. As Harry turned to her, she was hit in the chest with a spell that probably would have caused much damage had it not hit the object hidden under her shirt. That object was a time-turner, one she had been using once again to fit in her busy schedule to the 24 hour day. It had lain there forgotten for the duration of the battle. She heard it crack. She felt a nauseating sense of fear settle in her stomach as she felt the sand run down her shirt. She looked up beyond terrified at Harry. She was only able to scream out, "Watch out!" before disappearing.

Harry ducked in time to miss the curse that was aimed at his head before going back to the fight for his life. He didn't have time to wonder what happened to Hermione. He would be meeting his possible doom in the form of the darkest wizard of his time.

Lupin was the only other person to notice Hermione leave. He sighed, knowing what was to come for her and not sure if she was luckier than those on the battlefield or not.

Hermione dropped into the middle of the snowball fight of 1977. She rolled over on her back, gasping for the breath that had been shoved out of her lungs as the snowballs passed overhead. Her vision was darkening slowly and she fought not to faint. She heard shouts of surprise and figured the people here had realized she had just appeared out of nowhere. She suddenly prayed to all that was good that they weren't muggles that would burn her for being a witch. They, the four boys that were around her, were coming closer. 'Damn,' she thought. 'They're coming closer and they definitely aren't muggles. They have their wands raised!'

Panic had her rolling quickly onto her hands and knees; her sudden movement brought them up short. With out thinking, she took on her animagus form, a beautiful and dangerous dark gray she-wolf with dark, golden brown eyes. She was growling angrily at the boys that were "threatening" her.

Suddenly a big black dog sprung out of nowhere, followed by a large stag bearing lethal looking antlers. Though she was outnumbered she growled and held her ground. It was her Gryffindor courage shining through. The dog growled and the stag pawed the ground menacingly in response. Suddenly, the dog rammed into her and flipped her over onto her back. She rolled quickly out of the way, the switched back to human form, pulling her wand out of her pocket in one smooth movement. She pointed it straight between the dog's eyes, swung it to the stag, and then pointed it back at the dog.

Remus silently left Peter's side and made his way to behind the angry girl who had just appeared out of nowhere onto Hogwarts grounds, where apparating was impossible. Just as he got up to her, she spun around with her wand pointed at his heart. He threw up his arms and stepped back in surprise, wondering all the while how she could possible have heard him. She accioed his wand from his hand and was about to turn back to the to animals, she knew they were animagi, when a pair of strong arms came around her waist, effectively pinning her arms to her side.

"Drop both wands now," said a nauseatingly familiar voice in her ear. The voice nearly brought tears of a still fresh loss to her eyes even though the voice sounded younger and no where near as tired, but she was too confused as to who she was to be able to pin it to. She did as he asked though, dropping her wand and Remus's into the snow. Sirius backed up to allow Remus to come pick up the wands, pulling her with him.

"Now are you going to tell us what the hell you were doing?" asked her captor.

"My mother told me never to talk to strangers," replied Hermione as sarcastically as she could. Given the circumstances, she did very well.

"Well then, I'm Sirius Black, that is Remus Lupin, that is James Potter, and that, over there, is Peter Pettigrew," replied Sirius, pointing to each as he said their name.

Hermione wet rigid with shock. "Aw shit. Why did I have to end up here? I thought these things were supposed to be like, really old!" she muttered, surprised at the identity of her captors. She then went completely limp in Sirius's arms and burst out crying.

Sirius nearly fell over from the unexpected extra weight he was holding up. He looked up panicked at his friends and when they were no help he yelled to the girl he was holding, "What the hell are you doing!"

This brought her back to the present, or rather the past. She spun around and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly

"Oh Merlin Sirius. You stupid, stupid man. It's your entire fault he's like he is now. He needs you!" She started to cry again. Sirius patted her back awkwardly.

"Ummm… I'm sorry?" asked Sirius.

She broke away as he loosed his hold on her and took off running for the Whomping Willow.

"Watch out for that tree!" shouted James urgently. "It's evil I tell you!" She didn't pay any attention to him and instead concentrated on dodging the branches. She disappeared down the secret passageway that nobody was supposed to know about except for a few.

The four boys stood in amazed silence until Peter broke it. "Um, how do you think she knew about that? Have any of you even ever seen her before?" Asked Peter, confusion clouding his eyes.

"Maybe we should go after her," Remus said as he motioned toward the tree.

"She might get hurt down there," agreed James.

"Come on," said Sirius resigned. He hated crying girls.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Maybe we should go after her," Remus said as he motioned toward the tree._

"_She might get hurt down there," agreed James._

"_Come on," said Sirius._

Chapter Two

All four boys treked down the damp, earthy, underground passage silently. Each were deep in thought wondering where this strange girl had appeared from and wether or not she was dangerous. Peter was wondering wether or not it would have been better to let her go and they go get a professor. Remus was wondering that if she knew about the secret passage, she knew about his, ehem, problem. Sirius was wondering why she had started scolding him and who "he" was. James was wondering why her animagus form was a wolf and whether she would tell anybody that they were animagi.

Occasionally the boys caught the faint sound of her running ahead, but she was moving much faster than they and so even that sound faded off into silence. Finally James asked the question they were all dieing to know the answer to, "Who the hell do you think she is?"

"How the hell are we supposed to know," said and exasperated Sirius not looking up from the ground. "She just appeared on the ground. It wasn't as if she did anything logical like fall out of the sky or burst from the ground. It's as if she just apparated and we all know that in order for to have done that, she would have to be like, twice as powerful as Dumbledore. That's just not possible! Is it?"

"Of course it isn't. Nobody's more powerful than Dumbledore. Especially not some wigged out teenage girl!" Cut in Remus.

"We don't know that for sure, what if she is some kind of magical creature that we don't know about it?" Interjected Peter.

All three boys stared at Peter increduously. Then Sirius smiled causing a look of relief to wash out the growing since of panic that had been starting to well up in Peter at the glances he was getting.

"You know, Peter's right, she might not even be human. What the hell we chasing after her for. She could be dangerous. I mean, her animagus is a wolf! What does that say about her character?" Said Sirius.

Remus looking highly offended broke in, "It probably means that she is fiercly loyal, strong, and has the capability of being completly independant. She's probably slightly lonely too." Remus's glare brooked no argument.

"Alright, you know Sirius didn't mean anything by that to offend you. No need to get all prissy," laughed James.

"I know, but he, and all of you are always saying something like that. I just get tired of it all sometimes. Yes, I know, you don't mean it and you 'love me,'" here he paused to make the apropriate hand gestures, "but the wolf jokes do get a little old sometimes."

The three boys all looked guiltily at each other. "Yeah, all right. We didn't realize that it bothered you. We'll cut it out right?" Peter looked around at the other boys who nodded enthusiastically. By now they had gotten to the entrance to the shreiking shack so there thoughts returned to the girl who had obviously used this entrance (and left it open) recently.

"Well, she could have at least closed the door," said James at a loss for words. All he got was a quelling look from Remus for his troubles. Then, Remus crawled up through the ceiling of the tunnel and disapeared from view. He was followed by Sirius, then Peter. Sighing James hoisted himself into the dusty front hall of the Shrieking Shack.

It was exactly the same as the last time he was in this room, barely two weeks ago. The front hall, for that is the room they found themselves in was covered in dust, tattered curtains on the window, a broken chair in the corner. It definitley wasn't the ideal place to live, good thing no one did. This building was considered haunted by everyone but a few, namely, the Mauraders, Proffessor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. It hadn't been occupied for many decades, and so, it made a perfect place to contain a dangerous werewolf, namely Remus.

The boys were looking around trying to decide where to look for the girl when they heard the unmistakeable sounds of sobbing coming from a room upstairs. They all looked at each other with mutual consent, then headed one by one up the stairs then down the hall. At the very end of the hall was a dark, wooden door, covered in layers of dust. In this dust was imprinted a faint hand print. A second hand print was added next to the first when Remus pushed open the door. Inside, as expected was a sobbing girl with curly brown hair. She was sprawled face down in a dusty bed that the boys usually ended up sleeping in after a long night on the full moon.

Upon hearing them enter, Hermione sat up, wiped her eyes and turned to look at them. Tears continued to stream down her face. "My name is Hermione," her voice was wavering thinly. "I'm seventeen." She was having a hard time getting her words out through her tears. "I'm lost," she said before breaking down and sobbing into the offered comfort that was Remus Lupin's arms.

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me to get this up and that now that I have, it's really short. It was supposed to be longer, but I hadn't realized that this much of it was already written, so I decided to post this chapter since I had it and that I would work on a third chapter to go with it this week. I will possibly get that up next week, but I've already proven to be unreliable. Please Forgive Me! Keep reviewing because when I get reviews and I haven't posted in a while, I get really guilty. I will also fix a few mistakes in the first chapter before I put up the third so watch out for that.


End file.
